


Suspended

by Harmonyhhr



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, S&M, Teasing, papa's gloves, submissive omega, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonyhhr/pseuds/Harmonyhhr
Summary: It's fair to say we all love Dominant Omega, but perhaps having him at your mercy isn't such a bad idea...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I submitted on the Imagine Papa and the Ghouls blog. I'm hoping this makes up for not updating "Never a Dull Moment" this week. Going to 4 concerts in one week is great but I might sleep for 50 years.

Imagine Omega standing before you in the middle of a cozy room with hands bound over his head, suspended by restraints attached to a support system you had installed specifically for this purpose. He’s clad in nothing but his gleaming silver mask with blindfolded eyes hidden beneath so he cannot see what you’re doing to him. You are wearing Papa’s special gloves and you set a riding crop and small bottle of lube on a nearby table. You are to follow one rule: to touch only. You tell him to pick a safe word in case he wants to stop at any point and _of course_ he chooses Tetris. Silly Ghoul. 

You slowly circle him, letting the soft fabric of your clothes brush lightly against his vulnerable skin. You stand behind him and leisurely scrape the golden nails of your gloves down his back. You trail those nails farther down to rake across his buttocks and dig them in playfully, grinning when your actions cause him to arch slightly and gasp. Reaching around his waist you then skim those nails up the front of his thighs, pressing more firmly when you reach the ever so sensitive skin around his hip bones and along his rib cage. A moan falls from his lips and his hips buck slightly at your ministrations. His erection, already standing at half-mast, is delightfully close to your touch but you’re not ready for your play to end so soon.

You move around to stand in front of him now. It’s time for a slight bit of rule-breaking but you’re sure he won’t mind. You anchor his hips by gripping them firmly and move your body in to his. He tries to thrust his erection against your stomach but you swat him firmly on the ass and hiss, “Control yourself.” in his ear. He immediately stills himself and as a reward you dart your tongue out to trace down his neck to his collarbone, where you place a not-so-gentle bite. A surprised growl rumbles from his throat and this time when his hips move restlessly you don’t try to stop them. You graze your nails over his broad chest and stomach, your mouth following afterwards to leave a wet trail of kisses, and stop just above the most insistent part of his body. 

To keep him off balance you decide to switch tactics. Down on your knees you curl yourself around one of his legs and sharply nip at the back of his calf. Lapping your tongue across the skin behind his knee elicits a groan from him that vibrates right to your core and you continue to guide your tongue up to the inside of his strong thigh. You could write many a filthy limerick about those thighs and you set out to prove just how much you worship them. Alternating between wet kisses, licks, and soft bites leaves him straining against his bonds. You blow cool air across the thigh you were loving as well as the now wet tip of his straining cock that’s bobbing in your face. You shower his opposite thigh with the same thorough attention and nibble your way down to his calf for more firm nips of your teeth. 

Up off your knees you go, stripping the gloves from your hands and reaching for the bottle of lube you brought. A whimper sounds from behind you as Omega feels you move away and he pleads with you to continue. You laugh wickedly as you realize your rule-breaking venture was a success and pour a small amount of lube in one palm. You pick up the riding crop in your other hand and move back to stand behind him again. You slide your arm and lube covered palm unhurriedly around his waist and grasp his cock tightly. Pressing yourself up against his backside you proceed to use your hips to urge his hips in to a slow rocking rhythm while pumping your hand up and down his shaft.  You trace the riding crop up the back of his thigh and start tapping it along the taut line of his body. He’s actively thrusting himself against your hand at this point and you pull away again, leaving him to whine in protest at the absence of your heat. 

You abruptly strike the riding crop across his ass, immediately rubbing the affected area to soothe the sting. Three more times you repeat the sharp strike with your tool on his ass and then carry out the same action on the backs of each of his thighs. You glide the crop back up to caress his balls from behind and reach around to grasp his cock again. Working both your hand and the crop on his balls and erection is forcing the most delicious guttural grunts through his clenched teeth and you feel yourself becoming so wet that it’s a chore to remind yourself this is his time. 

The volume and rate of his moans now lets you know he’s nearing the end of his endurance. You have one more sneaky surprise in store for him and move yourself back around in front of him. You slow the pace of the hand that’s still wrapped around his hardness and he jerks so violently in reaction that you’re afraid (and secretly thrilled) he might accidentally break his restraints. You drop down to your knees again and add a gentle twisting motion to your strokes along his length. Just as you’re certain he can take no more you pull your hand away and with tantalizing slowness slide your tongue from the base of his shaft to the very tip. The resulting shout that follows makes your cunt ache with desire. 

You bring your hand back to his cock to work him through his orgasm and his seed spills all along your fingers. As you lick away the evidence of his lust from your skin you look up at his panting masked form and hope he’s up to returning the favor.


End file.
